Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie
Prince (Later Emperor) Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie,' '''later known as' Asmodeus and Dark Lord Asmodeus is a Battle Magnus-Knight of Second Era and Dragonborn of Fourth Era and the main/P.O.V character of The Twilight Ascension Saga - (Book One): Guardians Of The North Star Living for nearly two centuries, Rasmus life was filled with blood, pain, lust, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. '''Physical Appearance General Physical Appearance The Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Physical Appearance The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Physical Appearance Dark Ascended Fate Physical Appearance As Velyron Hleryon Physical Appearance In his Dunmer form, he is 5'10" attractive man in his early to mid-thirty with a lean and athletic frame. He has short, brown hair that is sleeked back and red eyes. He wears a long sleeves tunic shirt with gold doublet jacket and leather legging and knee length brown boots. As Julgla Androsifon Physical Appearance In his Nord form, he is 6'3" tall and very masculine, shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, square jaw and clearly-defined muscles and abs. He has shoulder-length blonde hair that is braided and blue irises with black sclera. As Dar'asa Rajivnai Physical Appearance In his Argonian form, he is above the height of an Argonian as he is 7'2" tall and very handsome (for the argonian) and powerfully built man, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, sharp jaw and clearly-defined muscles and abs. His hair is curved and pointy with tentacle-dreads tied into a ponytail. Personality General Personality Genesis Of Ascension Warrior Chronicle Personality Rasmus is an arrogant, borderline sociopathic, loyal, devious, and very rebellious towards authority figures, but laid-back to anyone else. Living on the periphery of society and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and seemingly quite apathetic. He has no fear and no respect for authority. He has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts, mostly because he believes he won't be around for too much longer, because of all the demons and his enemies constantly breathing down his neck. However, Rasmus has a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He purposely chose to live out his life his own way because his eyes were opened to evil as a child, and nearly everyone he loved died. He decided to take a stand and fight back, no matter what happens. But even after all of the hatred, violence and murder, Rasmus would often look at himself and see if he could call himself human, going so far as to rip his chest open to see his own heart. He just knew that he had to convince himself he wasn't insane. Despite his womanizing ways he is very respectful and caring toward his female lovers and friends, as his mother and sister told him female are way stronger than males. Dark Ascended Fate Personality The Legend of the Ascension Conquest Personality Fatal Flaw Character Alignment His character alignement has change over the decade of his life or forced to change. *'Rasmus ( Age 16-17) - Neutral Evil - Chaotic Neutral' *'Rasmus ( Age 20-30) - Chaotic Neutral - Lawful Evil' History 'Early Life' Rasmus is the eldest quadruplets sibling and fourth prince of a half Bosmer half Altmer Leena and the Elemental Cambion Nordic/Giant Lord Shayde. Sometime before their sixth birthday, Leena gave Rasmus and his youngest sibling each a piece of the Elemental Star Amulet. Relationship In general, most of his relationships start off rough due to his sociopathy and trust issues, but after some time he manages to gain their trust and friendship or love in return due to his loyalty to his family and friends alike. Family * House Shadewalker ** Shayde VII Daemon Shadewalker-Cain - Father + Decreased ** Leena Ronana Shadewalker - Mother + Decreased ** Xandria Asomeia Runemarker - Stepmother/Mentor/Ally ** Imevhis Enher Forvryn - Stepmother/Mentor/Ally ** Undsa Deloril Uvalhi - Stepmother/Mentor/Ally ** Vargenia of Emyhs Archipelago - Stepmother/Mentor/Ally ** Ragnar Vergil Shadewalker-Reyrie - Oldest Brother/Ally/Former Lord/Rival Claimant/ Enemy + Unknown ** Jyri William Shadewalker-Reyrie - Oldest Brother/Ally/Former King/Friend + Decreased ** Birhe Aura Shadewalker-Reyrie - Oldest Sisters/Ally/Friend/Lover/Head Alchemist ** Aumssine Lilth Shadewalker-Reyrie - Oldest Sisters/Ally/Friend/Lover/Head Beastmaster ** Victor Shadewalker-Lorethar - Son/Ally/Heir/Former Enemy/Attempt Killer/Underling/Victim/Revlier ** Eric Shadewalker-Lorethar - Son/Ally/Former Enemy/Attempt Killer/Underling/Victim/Revlier ** Andrea Shadewalker-Lorethar Daugher/Ally/Former Enemy/Attempt Killer/Underling/Victim/Revlier ** Nicole Shadewalker-Lorethar - Daughter/'Ally/Former Enemy/Attempt Killer/Underling/Victim/Revlier' Friends/Allies * The Guardian - Team Member ** Adam Oarlock ** Garris Storm ** Rheita Lorethar ** Moon Blacklight ''' ** '''Crystal Blacklight ** Amelia Lionheart ** Harry "The Unstoppable" Warrick Sexual Escapades Extremely libidinous, Rasmus had sexual trysts with a variety of women and man. * Ilrune Urivalur Skills Trees The Mage Trees * Illusion 100/100 * Conjuration 100/100 * Destruction 100/100 * Restoration 95/100 * Alteration 100/100 * Enchanting 100/100 * Total 595 The Warrior Trees * Smithing 100/100 * Heavy Armor 100/100 * Block 72/100 * Two-Handed 100/100 * One-Handed 100/100 * Archery 100/100 * Total 572 The Thief Trees * Light Armor 100/100 * Sneak 100/100 * Lockpicking 100/100 * Pickpocket 80/100 * Speech 100/100 * Alchemy 100/100 * Total 580 General Total 1747 Stats Rasmus * Strength 5/10 * Dexterity 5/10 * Speed 3/10 * Constitution 7/10 * Intelligence 10/10 * Wisdom 4/10 * Charisma 8/10 * Energy Projection 4/10 * Fighting Skills 7/10 * Total 53 Asmodeus * Strength 10/10 * Dexterity 8/10 * Speed 5/10 * Constitution 9/10 * Intelligence 10/10 * Wisdom 8/10 * Charisma 10/10 * Energy Projection 9/10 * Fighting Skills 10/10 * Total 79 Inventions Rasmus is a master inventor as he can invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. that he want/need with limited resources in exceptionally short time. His list of invention include; *'Surface Cure Refiner Tool (also known as S.C.R.T):' Is one of Rasmus inventing to analyze and cure the subject of many illnesses, poison, and disease. *Enhanced Cell Director Device (also know as E.C.D.D): Is a device that functions like a phone but with more power and can travel across the dimension. *'Modified Stealth Incubator Mechanism' 'Powers and Abilities' Evolve Warrior Treatment: Shadewalker-Reyrie underwent extensive experimental treatments, including surgery and various serum/potion, which enhanced his mental and physical Capabilities combine with being a royal family member, which make him much more stronger than an average member of his clan. * Abilities Super-Genius Level Intelligence: Quite apart from the powers granted him by his two powerful bloodlines, Rasmus/Asmodeus is far more than a magical and mechanical engineering prodigy who did intensive self-study and from various Dwemer Lexicon. Rasmus/Asmodeus is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. * Eldetic Memory: He mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster, able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. He can instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy, storing everything that in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. * Advanced Growth Rate: '''According to Jordla his sister and Sophia, despite his punkish and thuggish behaviour he is in fact incredibly gifted. He possesses learning capabilities far faster and to the greater levels than what is naturally possible. * ''Polymath:'' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History, Alchemy, Anatomy, Forensic Science, Xoology, Ecology, History, Folklore and Political Theory. And due to his Planewalking/Timetravling powers. He also gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering. He had mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time in his fifth immortal life. He has also learned Medical Sciences and Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. * '''Advanced Occultism Knowledge: Rasmus/Asmodeus possesses extensive knowledge of magic and the supernatural. He has great understanding of magic, knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform all forms of magic and spells. ** Prestidigitation: He is is skilled in stage magic, and can perform mundane illusions. * Tranquil State: '''He can now remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing him to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. He can endure mental stress, and can be essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. ** '''Emotionless State: '''He can suppress or negate emotions in himself, allowing him to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting his thinking-processes. * '''Unpredictability: '''It is difficult for anyone to know what he will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. * '''Bereserker Rage: '''He can tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't in his normal state. * '''Immense Pain Tolerance: '''He has been shown capable of fighting through pain that would greatly impair a normal human from fighting. He was able to fight while in pains that would send some people into shock such as performing surgery on himself with a rusty blade and pulling out an infected piece of flesh. * '''Sagacity: '''Due to his long immortal life and going on a self-discovery journey, as he said to himself "that he gone from being a narrogant angry bastard to less arrogant and wise bastard".He possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. * '''Meditation: '''He take up meditation to control his anger/darkness issues, and sometime he can develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. * '''Inhibition: '''Because of incredible power, he has and his friends place various limits/limitations or blocks into himself limited his capabilities, powers and/or abilities. Each limiter released releases more of his powers. * '''Intimidation: Rasmus/Asmodeus has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Even those who are stronger than him or have superpowers fear Nick. His ability to inspire great fear and intimidation while being a good man made able to earn the respect and loyalty of the Guardian and subject. * Gifted Social Intuition: '''He can intuitively determines and knows how to interact with others. He could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. He has a great voice, eloquence and charisma. He is extremely handsome and has near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many. ** Friend/Ally Attraction: Despite being aloner and avoid most people. He can make allies/friends with anyone/everyone regardless of who they are, even if they're trying to kill him or are working for with his enemy/rival. This happens because he has a magnetic quality and a special trait that allows him to easily make allies with the worst of foes and the bitterest of loners. ** Social Magnetism: Despite being an alone wolf, he can attract or repel others, making targets feel a pull towards him, even if they can't justify it, and feel immediately bonded with him. This due to his extreme good looks and magentic charisma and his immense combat/social skills * '''Gifted Seduction Intuition: '''He possesses intuitive seductive, sexual skills, and charming allure which she can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone. He is able to always provide sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. ** '''Vast Sexual Experience: He has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing him to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for his partner. ** Seductive Magnetism: He radiate an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for Rasmus/Asmodeus favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause him harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. * Master Survivalism Intuition: He Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. * Criminal Mastermind: '''He is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. * Master Combatant: He has achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. ** Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Rasmus/Asmodeus is extremely skilled and experienced in close-range combat, and has mastered numerous martial arts, boxing, and maybe some other forms of martial arts. ** Battlefield Adaptation: He is able to become stronger in a field of battle, allowing him to fight on equal or superior grounds with his opponents. Each battle fought strengthens him physically, mentally and tactically. *** Combat Understanding: He can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and takthem down with little effort. *** One Man Army: Rasmus is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. He is a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. * Master Weapon Specialist: Rasmus with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before he instantly become proficient in it. The first time he has pick up a sword, he can spar with masters, the first time he use a bow, he can hit bulls-eyes (Unless he purposely miss it). Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that he should not understand comes naturally to him. ** Master Archer: He has an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. He can reload the weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. ** '''Master Gunmanship: '''He is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing him to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Due to his superhuman vision and his own personal training with them, he has excellent bull-eyes aim on his target via bullets. He also able to operate all variations of guns. He can create guns as well as repair them. He also has an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. ** '''Master Swordsmanship: Rasmus/Asmodeus swordsmanship is rough, but far from unrefined. He tends to wield even full-length katanas one-handed with fair wide but quick chops. His level of skill has been complimented by several esteemed swordmasters, Adam Oarlock , who noted that his style is something not taught but developed by Rasmus himself. ** Master Axemanship: '''He is able to demonstrate a savage aptitude for the ways of the axe. He is able to wield an axe with great proficiency in brute power and destructive features to kill strong enemies. He also able to perform feats such as stopping large incoming objects, break through objects (possibly even steel), and use wide sweeps to attack many enemies at once, he also be proficient in wielding throwing axes to add a ranged attack to his repertoire. ** '''Expert Knifeplay: '''He has incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. He also able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on their person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. * Adaptive Muscle Memory: He can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what he do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. * Alpha: Rasmus/Asmodeus naturally and passively exerts his willpower unto others; attracting others to perceive him as the natural leader. He possesses a compelling voices, and supernatural authoritative charisma. He can induce overwhelming fear and intimidation in others leaving them submissive and obedient. Effective on any species * Indomitable Will: He possesses endless; willpower, humor, nobility, sincerity, vitality, virility, empathy, eloquence, charisma and will to live. He never gets bored of life, does not feel guilt, regret, pain or real fear, allowing him to live forever without ever falling to despair, & always enjoying life. This willpower is what allowed him to challeng Alduin & Mannimarco & various Demon Kings & Queens. ** ''Determined Strength: He can fight and defend himself at full strength even after being nearly killed or near death, allowing him to fight even when he shouldn't be able to (such as crippling/massive or mortal injuries, missing limbs, missing/removed organs, major blood loss, etc.).'' ** ''Unparalleled Bravery: He is capable of suppressing his fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage and near fearlessness allowing him to act/react normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations, etc.'' * '''Master Blacksmith: He is able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. He is able to forge the strongest of weapons, the toughest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. He also able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. He been called the world greastest smith ever. * Master Supernatural Hunter: Trained by his father from early childhood and later Eternal Hunter in his teenhood Rasmus possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is established throughout the series as an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. ** Master Dragon Slayer: Due to his natural skills and later his awaken of his dovahkiin powers, allow him to be a master of dragon-slaying that is unmatched by others. ** Master Demon Slayer: He has vast experience of demon hunting of various level of D-Class to SSS-Class, he know various anti-daedric/daemon runes/magicka. ** Master Werebeast Slayer: He's expert of hunting down various werebeast. ** Master Ghost Hunter: He's expert of hunting down various ghostParanormal Expertise: He possesses great, if not natural, experience and knowledge of how to combat and detect paranormal beings (vampires, aliens, etc.). ** Supernatural Detection: He can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. This is how he managed to found vampire and werewolf despite to normal people that they looked like normal if unusual people. * Highly Influential Connections: He's possesses overtly or covertly great influence by/in political, criminal, economic, royal, scientific, etc. means, which grants him control over that sphere and its workings. * Diplomatic Immunity: '''As the leader of a sovereign nation, Rasmus/Asmodeus often visits the Tamirel or the Akavir for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. * '''Gifted Business Intuition: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus possesses incredible skill in successfully running businesses and companies, as well as intuitive comprehension of economics and finances. ** '''Gifted Selling Intuition: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus possesses extensive innate understanding, knowledge and skills in negotiations, selling and trading. He can perform such feats as locating any/all items for sale or trade regardless of how difficult (or impossible) it might be to find or sell and always be able to best or lowest prices for said items and convince others to buy them regardless of their level of value. * '''Master Manipulator: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus has vast wealth, but also vast manipulations over the people he encounters along the way. He can deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He is highly adaptive actor and skilled con-artist and liar with superhuman charisma and the unnatural abilitiy to gain people trust. ** '''Master Deceiver: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus is a genius in the art of deception, which is what allowed him to easily trick the various guard in his life, as well as discreetly trick Erikur into saying the wrong thing to Rasmus face about Lydia, giving Rasmus an excuse to sadistically murder him. * '''Mechanical Intuition: Rasmus possesses intuitive understanding of mechanics and electronic, he can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in his head), then create an complex/effective creation or device using the scattered "junk". Although he tends to use better quality parts. * Mathematical Intuition: 'He intuitively understands quantitative conventions, math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning, and easily do all calculations in head. He can perceive and comprehend the fundamentals of probability. In any situation, he can calculate the accelerated probability & apply it in a predicament. 'Weaknesses ''' Rasmus is a very powerful and versatility warrior from his years of experience. But he does have some weaknesses physical, spiritually, and psychological weakness. '''General Weaknesses * Mental Illness: '''Although he appears to be currently sane, his mental stability is still questionable. Rasmus has undergone mental and emotional breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to his powers and personal traumas. ** '''Severe PTSD: '''The brutal and nightmarish process of Project Evolution/Ascension and various battle and wars that he joined during his childhood and early adulthood have left some few mental scars that leave him a nightmare and vivid flashback. While it has lessened for centuries and with the help of his few telepath lover have helped him to come to term with his past. ** '''Narcissism & Overconfidence: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus greatest flaw is his narcisism and his overconfidence in his abilities, and sometimes acted too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. ** '''Depression & Low Self-Esteem: '''Despite his arrogance and pride in his power and current status. Rasmus has suffered from suicidal depression due to his family destruction which he thinks it his fault for being born and not helping his family despite his young age, him being mind-control into killings his first wife and lover Rheita and he unknowingly kills his grown son and daughter when he becomes Asmodeus and forced to fighting his own descendant for a centuries and half. ** '''Phobia: '''Rasmus has severe Vermiphobia and Arachnophobia ** '''Anger Issue * Rheita Lorethar & Moon & Crystal Blacklight: Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Weaknesses * Drowing: '''Of the few ways to kill Rasmus given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. He has admitted that being kept underwater can kill him, with the healing factor only prolonging the agony * '''Oxygen Deprivation: '''Rasmus healing factor is dependent on his brain subconscious activity. As such, if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. * '''Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Garris once stated that Rasmus could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Because of the addition of his dense bones the facts that he can fully heal his own body from a single drop of blood and fully heal from a daemonic empower firestorm with nothing but his skeleton remaining. * Head Dependency: But Rasmus said that he still can survied being decaptionion but if his head is seal or erased he be permanently dead. * Resurrection-Related Weaknesses ** Uncontrolable Rage: '''Upon reviving, Rasmus is often extremely enraged due to the pains of death and resurrection. ** '''Diminished Intellect: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus suffer from a temporarily lower intelligence and increased agitation. ** '''Amnesia: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus temporarily lose his memory prior to his death and some few basic stuff like how to tied his boots, forget to eat, etc. * '''Fueling of Accelerated Metabolism: '''Rasmus hybrid/augmentation metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns through calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body lean and fit. Due to this, Rasmus needs to every so often intake an immense amount of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Rasmus will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. * '''Beings of Greater Power: Rasmus, when fighting beings of greater might is more vulnerable, since if someone successfully land a solid blow on Rasmus, they can effortlessly knock out, injure and even kill him. * Adamantium-related weaknesses ** Adamantium Allotropes: '''Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Rasmus to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. '''Asmodeus Weaknesses Asmodeus had very few true weaknesses due to his status as the champion of Nine Divine and his own vast magick shielding and were immune to most of the standard Demonic/Clthuic/Elemental weaknesses. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Holy water - Holy water caused pain to Asmodeus * Enochian sigils -''' Asmodeus can't find people with enochian sigils carved in their ribs. Also he could be weakened by a variant of an enochian sigil. * '''Salt - Salt caused pain to Asmodeus. * Hex Bag - Asmodeus couldn't locate someone if they are concealed by hex bags.10 * Heavenly Host - Multiple angels acting collectively could capture Asmodeus.[1 * Devil's Trap - Asmodeus can be trapped in a Devil's Trap. * Demon-killing knife - Asmodeus can be harmed by this knife. Banishing and Killing * Archangel -''' Asmodeus fled in fear of being destroyed by Nine Divine Archangel. * '''Potent Holy Weapon - While he immune to lower level holy artifact and weaponry and is highly resistly to high-grade artifact and weaponry some of them can very well can kill him or very well weakened him. * The Udødelig Død - A very powerful sword that can kill anything that is both supernatural and immortal regardless if they are good or evil. Paraphernalia Rasmus, due to his life as a elite mercenary and monster hunter lifestyle and being a charismatic and skilled crime boss at the very top of Tamriel and Aewrish criminal underworld (thus having a penchant for having his subordinates kiss his hand) and being Prince, Lord of House Shadewalker and later in life Emperor of Aewrish, and being the first Lord Captain General of The Ascension Twilight Illustrious (also know simply as The Illustrious Company/Group, or The A.T.I.S), with vast resources, owning a lavish brothel/strip club, having a collection of numerous weapons (both blades and firearm of all sizes and calibers, all lying neatly sorted on the floor of his chambers), and commanding numerous strong, well-armored , well-armed, and fiercely loyal Sellsword (lead by Rasmus right-hand man Harold "The Certain" Hunter). General Equipment * Vast Resources: '''It has been stated by Rheita and many other characters, that Rasmus has an almost limitless amount of funding and resources as well as a huge arsenal of private armies, weaponry, reverse engineer dwemer-tech militaristic weaponry, militaristic vehicles, high-tech Dwemer made drones, militaristic combat gadgetry and many other advanced technologies. It is, however, unknown where or when he obtained such resources though Rasmus said that he very well-travel and have very powerful friends. * '''Nigh-Arcane Technology: Rasmus has created his own brand of advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it only appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc. The technology is so advanced that it's beyond mere human logic and imagination. Due to his status as Monarch of Grand Royal Empire Of Sheydoxian and his own transcendental super-genius IQ and near limitless amount of funding and resources. ** Psybernetics:'' ''Ramus has made his own brand of psybernetics implant from the blueprint that was left by dwemer and lather and further enhanced finished by him. * Advanced Dwemer Goggles: ** Relation Sense - '''His goggles can scan the world around them to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them. This allows him to detect usable and useful objects in the environment and identify enemies, allies, and targets, and also 'tag' their presence, allowing him to see their location, even through walls and other obstacles. Rasmus is able to locate disguised enemies, read the paths his targets would take, mark potential targets, see otherwise invisible objects like signs and symbols, and tell at a glance what the intentions of those around him are towards him.Rasmus can also focus on a target and sense approximately where they had gone, or inversely, where they would go. ** '''Augmented Reality Vision - '''The Goggle are capable of seeing an augmented reality: a live, direct or indirect, view of world that includes digital elements such as information boxes regarding places. ** '''Threat Identification - '''The Goggle has the ability to identify any threats from anyone or anything by means of certain designations. The purpose of the power could either be a protection to himself or for the others. Combine with his Sixth sense and Advanced Combat Clairvoyance and his Eyes of Xorkath this make him almost impossible to catch offguard * '''Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Equipment The Decimation Gauntlets Of Obilvion: '''The '''Decimation Gauntlets Of Obilvion '''is an ancient relic forged in the pits of hell. It grants its wielder tremendous strength able to move heavy obstacles by punching them, along with the ability to conjure the flames of hell from his fist to incinerate all enemies. It also grants its user the ability to defend and counter Mystical attacks. * '''Limited Hell-Flame Manipulation * Earthquake Generation * Enhanced Physical Strength Attack The Evig Angre: '''Using the tip of the Twilight Elemental Shard and the few piece from the original Sekund Udødelig Angre, and Elemental Heart/Bones From Kataigída Daedraess Lady Of Weather & Uyvvbal Daedra Lord Of , and the elemental swords for the underworld, it inherits the shadowly ability to absorb life and the harshess and intensity of weather capable of melting /destroyed any armor. Rasmus forged Sekund Udødelig Angre. An extremely lethal weapon molded in the likeness of its owner, retaining all of the power of the originals in its alloy. From the Udødelig Angre it retains the ability to punish its peers, paralyzing them in a state of infinite agony or outright killed them, * '''Advanced Demonic Weather Manipulation * Advanced Demonic Shadow Manipulation * Vorpal Sharpness Manipulation * Pain Induction Mask Of Mental Fortitude: '''A mask that enable Rasmus to virtually remained calm any situation, allowing him to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. * '''Enhanced Clear State Of Mind * Enhanced Tranquility * Enhaced Self-Emotion Negation * Anxiety Immunity Potion/Poison * Fear Potion Grenades: '''He has made his own brand of fear potion which is more potent and powerful than the tamirel version. '''Transportation * Shadowmere/Arvak * Dwemer Motorcycle: '''He rode a steam/magicka powered motorcycle which is multi terrain vehicle. '''Quote by Rasmus Quotes about Rasmus Notes Trope Trivia ' *'Rasmus is a shortened form of "Erasmus", a name which means "beloved" and was the name of Desiderius Erasmus, a well-known saint. As a male first name, it is most common in Scandinavia. People with the given name Rasmus include: Rasmus B. Anderson (1846–1936), American author, professor, and diplomat. *'Rasmus character is based and inspired by Dracula (Lord Of Shadow), Aizen Sosuke, Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alucard (Hellsing), Madara Uchiha, James Howlett (Movie), Captain America, Kratos, Emperor Of Mankind, Alex Mercer, Deadpool, Medaka Kurokami, Batman, Superman, Kars, Dio Brando, Donquixote Doflamingo, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, and Johan Liebert' *'Rasmus is bisexual but heteroromantic.' *'Rasmus is a alcholic with drug abuse' *'Rasmus' is also afflicted with a number of mental and personality disorders including PTSD (although this has deteriorated over the years), severe psychopathy, sadism (to some degree), narcissism, and BPD. *'Rasmus trope consists of Sociopathic Hero, Broken Ace, Byronic Hero, Fallen Hero, Benevolent Mage Ruler, Emperor Scientist, Anti-Hero (Type 3, 4), Genius Bruiser.' Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villain Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Dracopyre (Sandkings321) Category:Demigods Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Battlemages Category:Alchemists Category:Dragonborns Category:Oathbreaker Category:Leader Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe Category:Elemental Lord Category:Hybrid Category:Main Protagonist Category:Nords Category:Altmer Category:Bosmer Category:Males Category:Characters